


Не спящая красавица

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Спецквест [70]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Гарри Поттер умрет, если Малфой не решится трахнуть его.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Не спящая красавица

**Author's Note:**

> тупое пвп
> 
> кинк: fuck or die

Гарри Поттер мечется в бреду, превращая в ком постеленный на траву плащ; бормочет несвязно, хрипит, задерживает дыхание на долгую минуту и снова бредит, хрипит, не дышит. Драко трясущимися руками раздевает его, боится задеть раскалённое тело, шепчет заклинания, надеясь хоть чем-то снять жар. Связанная ведьма лежит неподалеку, она хохочет, ее каркающий голос ввинчивается Драко в мозг, слова эхом гуляют в затопленном испугом сознании. 

— Гарри Поттер умрёт! Умрёт! 

— Ступефай! — Драко бросает заклинание, не глядя.

Сумасшедшая старуха использовала настолько замшелое заклятье, что от способа его снять у Малфоя отнялся язык. Секс. Не спящая красавица, но очень похоже. 

И вот Поттер лежит перед ним совершенно обнаженный, раскрасневшийся, томный. В его бреду Малфою чудится собственное имя, но верить в это так страшно и желанно, что лучше бы и не слышать вовсе. 

В бездонной пропасти аврорской сумки Драко находит масляное зелье от ожогов и не может не порадоваться богатству штатного обеспечения. Поттеру не должно быть больно, не сейчас, не так. 

Драко прижимает Гарри к земле, гладит успокаивающе. Под его руками сведенные мышцы расслабляются, Поттер, кажется, даже дышит легче. Драко разводит его ноги, пачкая маслом кожу, ведёт медленно-медленно вниз, скользит между ягодиц. Гарри не сопротивляется, схватывающие его тело судороги никак не связаны с вторжением пальцев Драко. 

Получить столь желанное — невероятно больно. Не так, Драко никогда не хотел - так. Но глупое тело жадно-восторженно реагирует на близость, стон вырывается из горла сам и бедра подаются навстречу тоже — сами. На третьем толчке Гарри выгибается дугой, его раскалённое нутро обхватывает член Драко так плотно, что перед глазами вспыхивают фейерверки. Судорога оргазма прокатывается по нервам, но Драко кажется что он вот-вот умрёт. 

— Какого чёр…

— Обливиэйт. Прости, Гарри.

Сумасшедшая ведьма очнулась и захохотала.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚡⚡ **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке: ⚡⚡**  
>   
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScqG3JfeGGy-c1xfWZ5d-y0W8nTMa85stE5tRN74Zufn5u4GA/viewform>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
